Breaking Dawn
by sayok79
Summary: Takes place right after Bella asks Edward for the wedding ring. Bella and Edward tell Charlie and Renee, wedding, transformation. There will be no jacob issues in here, cause I'm a team Edward person. sorry. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

Disclamier: I do not own any Twilight Characters, even though I wish I could. Stephenie Meyer is the creator of the Twilight Characters.

Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

Edward carried me back to my truck, when we arrived I actually offered for Edward to drive, and of course he accepted my offer.

I needed to think of what to say to Charlie, he will be upset and angry with me, especially at Edward. I was about to tell my father that I am ENGAGED, that he will be losing his daughter, then again be gaining a son.

We arrived at my place in no more than 5 minutes, if I drove we it would of took 20 minutes but not with my vampire fiancé, I love that word, it is more quick drive.

We drove up the driveway; Charlie wasn't home, so left time for me to think. The truck came to a stop, Edward looked at me with his golden topaz eyes, he look concerned, but before he could say anything I beat him to it.

"I'm fine." I said

"Really? Even though I can't read your mind, it seems like something is bothering you." Edward said with worry and sincere tone.

"Edward I'm fine, I can reassure if something is wrong I will tell you." I looked at him to reassure that I was absolutely fine. "I was just thinking of what to say to Charlie, I know that he will understand I just hope he doesn't take it too hard." Edward looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry love, everything will go smoothly. Sure he might get mad, but that is only because he is being protective of you and wants what is best for you. I mean you are his only child, his love and joy, and my future _wife_." Edward had a grin on his face when he said the last word. When I saw that grin, it made me smile, that's when I felt only worried fade away.

"You're right, let's go inside before Charlie gets here, I need a cook make him dinner anyways." Edward was on the passenger's side of the truck when I finished my sentence. He helped me unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the trunk, but of course with him also being protective he carried me to the door. He put me down once we entered inside. Edward took a seat in one of the chairs at the table while I got dinner ready for Charlie. Edward just keep staring at me the whole time I was cooking dinner, it made me blush from time to time, but it felt nice. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up, that's when I felt all my nerves come back. Edward was by my side to try to keep me calm.

Charlie entered the house and looked surprised to see Edward. "Hey Bella…Edward." He said Edward's name a few moments after mine, trying not to sound angry.

"Hey dad"

"Chief Swan."

It was awkward for a few moments so I decided to break the silence. "So dad dinner is ready, but I was wondering if we, me and Edward, could talk to you first."

"Sure. What's this about?"

I was nervous on how to tell Charlie that all my words came out it too fast. "Edwardaskmetomarryhimandisaidyes." He looked at me blankly first, then he asked, "What, I didn't quite understand that."

I took a deep breath, "Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Finally, I got out of my system, I looked at Charlie he was starting to get purple, but then all of a sudden he started getting tear eyed. I was surprised; I looked at Edward who looked calm and still. But all he did was look at me with a sign that it was okay. So I went over to Charlie and ask if he was alright.

"Alright? My baby girl just told me she is engaged; Bella just give me a few minutes to let this sink through." We that he went to the living room and turned on the TV.

I turned around to find Edward hugging me, I didn't know why, but it felt good to be in his arms. We stayed like this for awhile, until I heard Charlie speak," Uhm….I'm sorry for the way I acted, you just caught me off guard. Bella, are you sure? Cause, I mean you barely graduated and it's been a while since you two got back together after what happened."

Charlie had to bring up that incident, I had forgiven Edward, but Charlie couldn't and didn't understand why I did. I wish he would just try to accept the fact that I had forgiven Edward.

"Yes dad I'm sure, with all my heart I am sure. What happened is in the past and right now I want to focus on my future. Edward is my life, without him I don't think anything would be the same or better." I tried to tell Charlie but he still looked like I was making a mistake. "Dad, Edward asked me to marry him once before, but I declined the offer, but now things have changed, I can't imagine a world without Edward, so that is why I said yes this time. " Charlie looked somewhat more understanding but I could tell there was a part of him that didn't want to believe what I was telling him. That is when Edward cut in.

"Sir, after I left and came back, I did ask Bella to marry me, but with her being her stubborn self, she declined my proposal. I didn't mind, but now that I asked her again and she accepted, I couldn't believe it. Even though she forgave me I still feel like I need to make it up to her. I buy her gifts but she feels like it's too much. Sir if you only understood how I feel about your daughter, then you might understand that this engagement is everything to us." Edward was saying all of this is a calm voice, Charlie started to look calm himself, but I think he wanted to hear what Edward would say about how much he loved me.

"Ever since I met your daughter, she seemed to have brought the best out of me. Before Bella, I was lonely; my family even seemed to see that, they thought I would never find someone, well until Bella. After I left, I knew I made the biggest mistake ever, I was a mess, I think I was it a worst condition than Bella. But after coming back, I could imagine a life without her in it. She is the reason I love this planet, she is the reason that I am giving her my mother's ring." Edward took my hand to show Charlie the engagement ring he gave me. "Sir, I give my heart, soul, and body to Bella. I love her with everything that I have just to marry her.' He was looking in my eyes as he said this and that was when Charlie finally understood why I love Edward so much.

Charlie stood up and walked over to us. He looked at Edward first then finally at me. I could see tears starting to well up, but all I could right now was hug Charlie for he finally gave me his blessing to marry the man I love.

"You know that you have to call Renee later. She would definitely want to hear this." Charlie said before going to the living room and watching sports.

"I know. I was thinking of calling her in the morning, but first we're going to go over to Edward's to tell the rest of the family the news." I said, even though they all already knew the news. I just wanted to give some space to Charlie and spend time with Edward.

"Okay. I'll be in here watching TV. And tell Alice I said 'hi'." Charlie stated before Edward and I left to go outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Relief

**Disclamier: I do not own any characters, they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry I havent updated, I'm a lazy person, I mean had the chapter close to being done I just need to make sure it was right were I wanted it. So please review and I'll try to get next chapter up as soon as possible, but dont count on it being on in the next few days, maybe this weekend. Okay, we'll anyways on with the story and review and give feedback.**

Chapter 2: Relief

The whole Cullen family knew about the engagement, they actually knew before anything happened, thanks to a pixie friend and sister, Alice.

Once entering inside of the Cullen residents, I was bombarded by suffocating hugs. The first person to hug me was of course Alice, she was happy with joy and excitement that I thought I might die there.

Emmett soon came after, he was actually suffocating me, that I barely whispered, "Can't…breathe…hug…too…tight." Emmett put me down and laughed, "Sorry, I forgot for a moment that you still human, it won't be long until I actually can hug you like everyone else." Edward gave Emmett a glare, but I put my hand on Edward's shoulder to reassure him that I'm fine and that what Emmett said is acceptable.

Esme and Carlisle came up to me next, they both gave me a hug and told me how happy they are. "I knew this day would come, you have brought happiness to the family and especially Edward." Esme said.

"You're welcome, but I'm glad that your family came into my life. I mean there were some bumpy roads along the way, but you and everyone else is what I dream as being a family." I started blush as I finished speaking.

"Bella there is no need to blush." Edward took my face in his hands. I smiled and was completely happy. Edward started to lead me upstairs to his room, before going upstairs I turned around and looked at my soon-to-be family. They were all beautiful and wonderful, I have no idea how I deserved to become one of them.

Once we were in Edward's room, soon-to-be _our_ room, Edward looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just staring at the most beautiful angel in the world."

"Oh, may I ask who this angel is?' I was playing dumb; I already knew the answer I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Well I can describe her; she has big brown beautiful eyes, petite, stubborn, and is my fiancée." Edward had the cheesiest grin on his face when he said _fiancée. _

I just stood there smiling and feeling myself developing blush. Within a second Edward was in front of me and our lips were glued together. Edward took me by surprise, but I loved when I kissed him, no matter the situation, Edward and I kissing just makes me melt. But of course the kiss ended too soon, apparently I forgot to breathe, again.

"Breathe my angel." Edward told me, while trying to hide a chuckle.

Once I had my breathing under control, Edward asked me a question that I did not want to bring up."So, when do you want to call Renee?"

I was silent; I didn't know how I was going to explain this proposal to Renee. She was my mother, but she raised me to dislike young marriages, especially after hers and Charlie's marriage.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward had a concern look on his face.

"I'm fine, just nervous. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Renee."

"Silly Bella, everything will be fine. Sure she may have taught you to dislike young marriages, but she knows how we feel about each other, maybe she will even take this better than Charlie. And if she doesn't then give her time, she will understand in time." Edward was soothing me with circular motions with his fingertips on my back.

"Hand me the phone." I commanded for the phone, which Edward had obliged to.

I dialed the familiar number; it took at least three tones, before someone picked up.

"Hello." It was my mother.

"Mom, hey it's Bella." I could already sense my mother was with joy of hearing me.

"Bella! I'm so glad you called. I miss hearing you, it has been awhile since I've seen you. So, how's Edward?" Renee kept going on with questions, so I knew I had to stop to tell why I called.

"MOM! I need to tell you something. It has to do with Edward and I." I knew my mother was in panic mode, she probably thought something terrible.

"Oh…what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Ummm, well its good news, hopefully. I'm just going to go ahead and say it." I took a deep breath then, "I'm getting married to Edward."

There was silence for a few seconds, at first I thought she hung up on me, then that's when I heard it, where my ear was in pain. Renee actually squealed. I couldn't believe it, I thought she was be yelling at me, but no she squealed and directly in my ear.

"Bella?" I was sucked out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry. Did you just squeal?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that? "

"No…I was actually thinking you were going to yell at me."

"Oh honey, I mean this does go against what I've taught you, but I'm just so happy for you. Actually, I was thinking this was going to happen sooner, like a few weeks after you left from visiting in Florida."

What?! My mother, Renee, actually thought Edward was going to propose earlier than this. I mean he did but I declined it because I thought he was crazy, but now that I accepted it my mother thought I would have been sooner.

"Bella, honey, are you still there?" Renee asked, I guess I forgot she was on the phone.

"Yeah, mom, I'm here. I was just thinking. I didn't know, you would be happy and I didn't expect you to think we got engaged so quickly."

"Yeah, I thought it would be quicker than this because you and Edward looked so happy together, that I have never seen anything like it before and I knew then that you two would always be together. "

Wow. Renee actually believed in me and Edward. I can't believe she is actually accepting this.

"Oh, honey I have to go. I have to tell Phil the news. But make sure and keep me informed with all the news. I love you. Bye."

"Bye mom, love you too." With that, I hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. Edward was right there next to me, holding me for comfort, even though I didn't need it. That's when I realize that everything will be okay, my parents have accepted that I am engaged to Edward and they will be there for me. I siled at that fact, and I felt so relaxed.

Now all I have to do is wait for the big day to come and everything will be almost perfect, the day it becomes perfect is when Edward turns me into a vampire and we will be togetther for eternity.


End file.
